


People do crazy things when they're in love

by DisneyFreak



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Princesses, Hercules (1997), Hercules - Fandom, Megara - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyFreak/pseuds/DisneyFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules gives up his strength in order to save Megara</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just decided to make a one shot-like thingy, I hope you like it!

Meg struggled against the restraints that Hades put her in. There was a scrap of cloth tied around her mouth to muffle her voice, and rope was tied around her hands. "I can’t let Hercules get hurt because of me." was the only thought running through her head at this point. 

"Well, it looks like your little hero is on his way.” Hades sneered, eyes narrowed in a mocking way. Meg tried to spit out a snarky comeback, but once again her voice was muffled.

The sound of flapping wings seemed to appear out of nowhere a while later. Meg looked up and saw Hercules riding at a fast speed on Pegasus, a sword gripped tightly in his hand. Pegasus landed on the ground and Hercules didn’t waste a second before jumping off. “Let her go!” he said in an angry tone, eyes practically blazing with anger.

Hades chuckled, a barely noticable sneer on his face. “Herc, Herc, we can work this out, right?” He said. Hercules became angrier, if that was even possible. “Let. Her. Go.” he repeated through clenched teeth.

"Let’s make a deal." Hades suggested. "You give up your strength, I’ll let her go. Ba-da-bing, ba-da-boom, you’re both happy." He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Meg managed to slip the cloth off of her mouth. “Hercules, don’t do it!” She exclaimed. 

Hercules glanced at Meg, then turned back to Hades, extending his arm out to him. “I’ll do it.”

Hades took Hercules’ hand and shook it, and Hercules cringed, falling to the ground as his strength was drained by Hades’ touch. Hades sneered once again. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a couple of gods to destroy!” A charriot flew down from the sky and Hades got into it and went off towards Mount Olympus.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades unleashes the titans to attack Mount Olympus, and Hercules doesn't have the strength to stop him. Megara is going to fix that though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of People do crazy things when they're in love. I based this whole work on the movie Hercules that was made in 1997 by Walt Disney Animation. Enjoy!

Hercules was laying on the ground, feeling weak due to the fact that Hades just drained all of his strength from him. 

Megara quickly got up and ran over to Hercules. "Come on Hercules, you've got to stop him,  _Please!_ " She begged, trying to help him up. She already knew that it was no use trying to convince him to stop Hades since his strength was gone, but it was worth a shot. 

Hercules looked up at Meg. "I can't, no strength." he said, a blank expression on his face. Meg sighed.

 

An idea suddenly popped into her head. "Stay here, Herc. Try not to hurt yourself, okay?" She ran over to pegasus and got on him. "I'm about to go on a rough journey." She thought to herself. She patted Pegasus' side. "Go, Pegasus!" she exclaimed, and he went up into the air. "We've got to find Phil." She whispered. 

 

* * *

 A while later they flew over a body of land in the ocean, and Meg scanned the island. "There he is!" She exclaimed once she saw Phil, who was loading things onto a boat. They flew down closer to the island. 

"Phil, Hercules needs your help." She said to him. He looked up at her.

"Didn't you hear him? He doesn't need my help." He said with a slightly bitter expression. 

Meg shook her head. "He didn't mean it Phil. He'll  _die_ if you don't help him." she said, an almost desperate tone in her voice. She just couldn't let Hercules die because of her. 

Phil looked up at her, eyes widened a little. "Wait, what?" he asked before pausing. "Alright, I'll help him." He got up onto Pegasus and flew off with Meg towards Thedes. She knew he would be there. 

 

When they got there, they found Hercules fighting a giant. " _oh no."_ Meg thought. He has no strength, which means....

She got up and ran over to Hercules when he was knocked to the ground by the giant. "Hercules!"

 

He looked up at Meg, his face bruised. "M-Meg..."

 

Phil shook his head. "Kid, why did you do this?" He asked him, gesturing to his body. Phil was surprised that he would get rid of his _strength_.

Hercules looked up at Phil. "It's like you said Phil," He managed to say, then looked at Meg. "Love is for rookies."

 

The giant let out a roar and stomped around and Herc got up, ready to fight again. After a few minutes of fighting, the giant let out another roar and knocked a column down. 

 

Meg gasped when she saw the column falling. "Hercules, look out!"

She ran and pushed him out of the way, the column falling on top of her instead. 

 

Hercules was pushed to the ground, and got up quickly. His eyes widened and he reached a hand out. " _MEG, NO!_ " 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll make this the final chapter or...? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! -Dee

Meg layed limply underneath the column that had fallen on her.

 

Hercules ran over to her, fear running through his thoughts. "Meg!" He exclaimed. "Why...?"

She smiled weakly at him, using all of her strength to speak. "People do crazy things-" She winced. "-When they're in love."

Hercules smiled slightly, then frowned again. "I'm not worth it though, Megara." he said sadly. "I wish- I wish there was some way I can undo this." He whispered.

Phil shook his head sadly. "Some things just can't be undone, kid."

Hercules thought for a second, remembering Hades. "Or maybe- they can."

Phil looked at him, confused as Hercules ran over to Pegasus, jumping on to him. "Phil, please keep an eye on Meg and make sure nothing happens to her." He requested before he flew off, heading to the underworld to have a little chat with Hades.

When he got to the underworld, he wasted no time before searching for Hades. After not too long at all, he found him and ran right up to him. "Where is she? Her _soul?_ " He asked, clearly angry. Hades looked at him, chuckling lowly.

"You want her soul?" He asked, a sly smirk snaking across his face. "Follow me." He lead him to a lake-like area, but instead of blue-hued clear water, it was filled with the souls of people who have passed away. "Once they reach the bottom of that," Hades said, "They're dead." 

Hercules gulped, thinking up a plan. He then turned to face Hades. "You like making deals, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well- I-.. Yeah, I do." Hades replied, shrugging.

"How about I make one with you? I go in and get Meg's soul. If I make it out, I live. If I don't, you get to keep my soul."

Hades thought for a moment, then shook Hercules' hand. "It's a deal."


End file.
